


Luce Spenta

by screaming_underneath



Series: James Evan Wilson [2]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Introspection, Post-Season/Series 08 Finale
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screaming_underneath/pseuds/screaming_underneath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aveva spento la luce in un fresco pomeriggio di Ottobre, trovandosi sorpreso di quanto quel piccolo innocuo gesto, fatto e rifatto per una vita intera, potesse risultare doloroso. Occhi spalancati, fissi, petto immobile, nessun battito o risposta da parte del paziente; quello poteva capirlo. Caso chiuso, avanti il prossimo. <br/>Ma non l'abat-jour.<br/>Non quel color crema polveroso, solo un vecchio pezzo di stoffa sopra una lampadina in un vecchio motel pieno di donne insoddisfatte e camionisti violenti e ubriaconi e drogati rannicchiati sul bordo dei propri letti a smaltire la loro dose, alcool o eroina che fosse.<br/>Arresto cardiaco, insufficienza respiratoria, miastenia grave; quelle erano parole che conosceva, livelli diversi dello stesso palazzo, quello un po' squallido e sempre affollato di gente con su scritto a grandi lettere al neon “per la Morte qui, prego”. <br/>[...] Ma non quella luce; spenta per farlo riposare, lasciata scivolare via dai muri in favore delle tenebre in un pomeriggio come tanti altri.<br/>- “Tutti mentono”, gli aveva sempre detto. Pazienti, familiari. Amici.<br/>Persino Gregory House non se la cavava male come bugiardo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luce Spenta

**LUCE SPENTA**

 

 

Aveva spento la luce in un fresco pomeriggio di Ottobre, trovandosi sorpreso di quanto quel piccolo innocuo gesto, fatto e rifatto per una vita intera, potesse risultare doloroso. Persino più doloroso della morte stessa.

 

Occhi spalancati, fissi, petto immobile, nessun battito o risposta da parte del paziente; quello poteva capirlo. Caso chiuso, avanti il prossimo.

Ma non l'abat-jour.

Non quel color crema polveroso, solo un vecchio pezzo di stoffa sopra una lampadina in un vecchio motel pieno di donne insoddisfatte e camionisti violenti e ubriaconi e drogati rannicchiati sul bordo dei propri letti a smaltire la loro dose, alcool o eroina che fosse.

Arresto cardiaco, insufficienza respiratoria, miastenia grave; quelle erano parole che conosceva, livelli diversi dello stesso palazzo, quello un po' squallido e sempre affollato di gente con su scritto a grandi lettere al neon “per la Morte qui, prego”.

C'era sempre un cuore che smetteva di pompare sangue in vene e arterie, e atri e ventricoli che ricadevano su se stessi, sgonfiandosi come palloncini scoppiati da un bimbo capriccioso; ci sarebbero sempre stati polmoni incapaci di espandersi, in un ultimo, rantolante tentativo di catturare un po' d'ossigeno; e cervelli che si sarebbero gonfiati e lingue blu e guance pallide e pupille vitree come specchi opachi, che avrebbero continuato a fissare l'interno delle palpebre per sempre, sotto metri e metri di terra scura.

Era medicina; era scienza, era del tutto  _accettabile_.

Ma non la luce.

 

La luce non si sarebbe riaccesa, quel pomeriggio. E neanche il giorno seguente, e forse neanche quello dopo ancora, quando in sella ad una moto troppo grossa e troppo rumorosa sarebbe infine ripartito, col buio negli occhi e quel color crema polveroso a stringergli la gola.

La luce sarebbe rimasta spenta, il povero filo sospeso nel vuoto, l'interruttore abbassato, la spina strappata in uno scatto improvviso; sul tavolo, caffè freddo in un contenitore di plastica e un paio di occhiali da sole abbandonati, neri contro il nero più nero della stanza.

 

(...e una cassa di legno e completi scuri come quel caffè, come la morte, e pelle e ossa e bocca e capelli e il nulla di una notte eterna e quelle pupille vuote che fissano e fissano e fissano il buio, il buio delle palpebre...)

 

Dolore al petto, tremito delle mani,  _soffocamento_.

Quelli erano sintomi che poteva riconoscere, che un tempo sapeva curare.

Un ago, qualche pastiglia, cos'altro? Una pacca su una spalla, una parola di incoraggiamento. Il sorriso di un paziente salvato, le lacrime per chi non ce l'aveva fatta.

Contro quelle cose c'era la razionalità, la sicurezza dell'intuizione, della  _conoscenza._ Facile come camminare, si era sempre detto con un certo pungente sarcasmo.

_Algor mortis_ ; _rigor mortis_ ; _livor mortis_. Roba da primo anno di medicina, definizioni su definizioni che relegavano la paura irrazionale di ogni uomo per la Fine, quella con la maiuscola, ad un semplice timore reverenziale, ad una tranquillità data dalla sicurezza di sapere di avere un nome per chiamarla, quando sarebbe infine arrivata la tua ora.

 

Ma non quella luce; spenta per farlo riposare, lasciata scivolare via dai muri in favore delle tenebre in un pomeriggio come tanti altri. Non quel filo penzoloni che presto o tardi sarebbe stato sfiorato di nuovo da mille mani di mille persone diverse, con facce anonime e uguali e grigie e crema e polvere come un vecchio paralume.

Gregory House temeva e rispettava la morte, il  _buio finale_ ; ma non quella lampada che si sarebbe riaccesa, un giorno, e avrebbe cacciato il buio della stanza da dove era venuto, ma non dalle palpebre del suo migliore amico.   

 

**~**

 

Guardavano la partita alla TV solo per non perdere l'abitudine di sentire voci umane.

Parlavano poco, ormai; l'uno troppo impegnato a mettere insieme il prossimo respiro, l'altro invischiato svogliatamente nell'ennesima disputa con se stesso.

Guardavano la partita senza vederla; forse era baseball, forse era football. A nessuno dei due interessava veramente.

C'era un piccolo tavolo in vetro, davanti alla televisione, l'unico oggetto – oltre ai letti – che i due avessero toccato; tutto il resto era superfluo, simboli di esigenze che non possedevano più. Come un muto, paziente maggiordomo, aveva lasciato che venissero posati sul suo piano rimasugli di patatine sbriciolate, fondi di caffè e birre scadenti e fazzoletti appallottolati in fretta, in modo da nascondere le leggere tracce di sangue che ormai coloravano di rosso gli ultimi respiri di James Wilson.

Come un muto, paziente maggiordomo, aveva continuato a sbattere davanti ad entrambi la verità; ogni giorno, ogni ora, ogni minuto di quella triste e lenta prigionia. Lo odiavano, quel tavolino.

Cercavano di non pensarci, comunque: erano stati in giro, in quei quattro mesi, e anche se il loro tempo si era forse esaurito prima di quanto sperassero, si erano divertiti lo stesso. La moto, il vento in faccia, le faticose scalate tra le montagne – seguite da tutt'altro che faticose ingestioni di Vicodin da parte di entrambi – le cene in deprimenti fast-food... se l'erano spassata, insomma.

 Il cancro aveva chiesto il suo tributo da un giorno all'altro, apparendo come per magia, per la prima volta vero e reale al di là di una lastra di pellicola fotografica; con un muto accordo, avevano allora lasciato riposare le moto, ben consapevoli entrambi che una delle due non sarebbe più ripartita, giacendo forse per sempre in uno schifo di parcheggio di fronte ad uno schifo di motel del New Jersey meridionale.

 

 

«Sei sicuro?»

House interruppe il blaterio dello speaker solo dopo ore di silenzio, passate immobile con le braccia incrociate, la testa affondata nel cuscino troppo morbido.

Non c'era bisogno di specificare ulteriormente. «S-sì. È ok così.» La voce dell'amico tremava, soffocata dagli spasmi, regalo dell'ultimo stadio della sua malattia. Era stretto in una vecchia coperta, rannicchiato sul secondo dei due letti gemelli della stanza. Aveva provato ad alzarsi diverse volte quella mattina, ma le gambe rifiutavano semplicemente di tenerlo in piedi. Era la crisi peggiore che avesse mai avuto, e in cuor suo, Wilson sperava che la fine arrivasse in fretta.

L’apprensione mal celata che leggeva negli occhi del suo migliore amico era un dolore sufficiente a spazzare via quello fisico, ma non abbastanza da ucciderlo sul momento; ed era questo l'orrore più grande. Sapere di non poter fare nulla per quello sguardo, se non morire. E anche quello avrebbe portato solo e ancora dolore, e stavolta non ci sarebbe stato nessuno con cui condividerlo.

«Passerà» scandì lentamente James, dopo una lunga riflessione. Sapeva che dirlo o non dirlo non avrebbe fatto differenza, non per House, almeno, sapeva che erano le parole più inutili e forse stupide del mondo, ma non gli erano rimaste che queste, ormai. Si sentiva il petto compresso, come schiacciato da un milione di massi di pietra e metri cubi di terra fredda; ogni parola, ormai, lunga o corta che fosse, gli troncava il fiato a metà, gonfiandogli le labbra e le guance in quel modo innaturale che tanto conosceva bene.

Quanti pazienti aveva visto con i suoi occhi, quante frasi di conforto e compassione aveva rivolto a coloro che avevano lottato e perso definitivamente contro quegli stessi sintomi?  
La vita è un paradosso. Passare la vita a curare il prossimo senza riuscire infine a salvare se stesso.

Meritava di morire in una sudicia camera in affitto, annaspando in cerca di aria che non poteva catturare?

«Non dire cazzate. Quante persone ci hai incastrato, con il giochino del “P _asserà, signora, suo marito non vorrebbe vederla in questo stato!”_? Oppure era il fratello, il figlio, il cugino?  _Il migliore amico,_ forse? Sta' zitto, idiota. Credevo di aver già chiarito questo punto.» Il tono dell'amico era quello di sempre, aggressivo e pungente; eppure, se avevi orecchie per sentire, non potevi non percepire l'affetto e la bonarietà sottintese in quella frase, li stessi che strapparono a Wilson una risata che faceva male al petto ed era anche la cosa più vicina alla cura di cui aveva bisogno in quel momento. Era  _questa_ la reazione che stava aspettando, quello che voleva sentirsi dire. Non “lo so” oppure “mi mancherai”, ma vedere che là sotto, sotto qugli occhi che non riusciva quasi più neanche a riconoscere e ai silenzi pesanti, il suo migliore amico rimaneva lo stesso di sempre.

Era  _questo_.

_“Tutti mentono”_ , gli aveva sempre detto. Pazienti, familiari. Amici.

Persino Gregory House non se la cavava male, come bugiardo.

«Pensavo avessi pagato qualcuno... Sai... per lo scherzo del messaggio. Ti ho pure visto. Comodamente seduto sul tuo spunzone di roccia, tra lingue di fuoco, con Satana in persona a farti compagnia mentre ridevi della mia faccia sorpresa. Quando sono uscito correndo dal funerale tua madre mi ha fissato come se fossi stato p-pazzo» nuovo ascesso di risa. Risa sottovoce, risa da malato, ma pur sempre risate.

«Non potevo lasciarti ammazzare di spinelli e birra da solo, come morto sono piuttosto esigente» lo punzecchiò l'altro, in un borbottio.

«Aaaah, adesso sei tu che dici cazzate.» Con uno sbuffo, James riuscì a spostare il peso del busto sui gomiti, sollevandosi quanto bastava per poter guardare l'amico negli occhi. Lo scoprì con un vago sorriso sulle labbra, gli angoli della bocca sollevati all'insù per quella sua risata venuta dal cuore alla quale, pure se nessuno dei due ne aveva molta voglia, anche Gregory aveva risposto. «Grazie.»

Anche questo era  _dovuto_. Non gradito, forse, se conosceva davvero bene l’uomo che aveva di fronte, ma aveva bisogno di dirlo, a fronte delle milioni di volte in cui aveva soltanto desiderato che Gregory House uscisse dalla sua vita. Per cosa, poi? È buffo come le persone rivalutino i propri principi, quando stanno per morire. Decisamente  _divertente._  

«Sta’ zitto, Jimmy. Vuoi un panino? Ce ne sono di ottimi sottovuoto, al distributore nel parcheggio. La data di scadenza risale a qualche secolo fa, ma se ci metti sopra della maionese...» esclamò House allegro, cambiando scaltramente discorso. Non voleva pensare troppo alla  _Grande C_ , non più di quanto fosse necessario. E Wilson, che tremava sotto strati di coperte e respirava sempre più piano e sempre più rantolando, con il corpo in preda a spasmi muscolari e il viso pallido e smagrito, era più che sufficiente come promemoria.

«Passo, non credo che riuscirei a mangiare nulla. Ho lo stomaco su di un ottovolante manovrato dal Cappellaio Matto in persona.»

«Dovremmo andare in ospedale. Questo è folle persino per me, Wilson, e io sono il re dei folli, e tu lo sai.»

«No. Niente ospedali. Passami una birra, invece. Ho le labbra secche» tagliò corto l’altro. James Wilson ne sapeva abbastanza, in fatto di _ospedali_ , da non volerne più neanche parlare. Ne aveva saputo abbastanza per venticinque anni, un tempo ancor più lungo di infinito; aveva deciso già ben prima di scoprire di avere il cancro che non sarebbe morto tra i pigolii meccanici delle apparecchiature mediche e la pena traboccante dagli occhi di chi gli era stato amico.

Perché almeno questo lo aveva capito. Per quanto bastardo ed egocentrico e fondamentalmente riluttante nell’avere a che fare con le emozioni umane, House non avrebbe permesso che nei suoi occhi vi fosse  _pena_ per lui, quando infine sarebbe arrivato il suo momento. Vi sarebbe stata rabbia, forse. Rabbia per non aver potuto fare di più. Rabbia per averlo abbandonato –  _tradito_ , forse?

Ma non pena. Non pena, no.

«Non dovresti mescolare questa roba con la morfina» puntualizzò Gregory, passandogli comunque la bottiglia. «Certe volte mi domando come abbiano avuto il coraggio di farti esercitare la professione, Wilson.»

«Cazzate. Hanno lasciato che  _tu_ facessi le tue porcate, House. Niente di tr-trascendentale» lo sfottè James, piombando di nuovo sui cuscini. Era decisamente  _troppo_  faticoso rimenere sollevati tutto quel tempo; così tanta stanchezza, stanchezza. Socchiuse gli occhi, piacevolmente sollevato dalla penombra delle palpebre. «Vai a mangiarti un panino alla polvere. Non scappo.»

«Vedi di non farti venire strane idee, non ho voglia di dover rialzare il tuo culo da terra di nuovo, signor  _me la cavo anche da solo_ » gli fece eco Gregory, allungando una mano verso il portafoglio abbandonato sul tavolino.

Quanti giorni erano passati dal loro ultimo pranzo come si deve? Nessuno dei due ricordava. Doveva essere stato ben prima che Wilson dicesse infine  _basta_ , e comunque da quel momento il concetto di fame era rimasto solo poco più che un termine teorico nella mente di entrambi. Birra e fumo – e morfina, che James era riuscito a tenere lontano solo in parte dalle mani dell’amico – erano stati più che sufficienti, almeno fino a quel momento. Persino House, comunque, ogni tanto doveva fare i conti con quella parte decisamente  _umana_  in lui che chiedeva a gran voce qualcosa con cui riempire lo stomaco.

James sorrise, annebbiato dall’alcool, rendondosi improvvisamente conto che senza il suo migliore amico molto probabilmente avrebbe “smesso di ricordarsi di mangiare” già da chissà quanto. «Mmm–mmm _zitto_ ,  _idiota_. Spegni... la luce, quando... es...ci _._ » Non voleva dargliela vinta, così spinse le parole fuori dalla bocca, lasciando che rotolassero dal cuscino in cui era sprofondato.

_“Stai zitto, idiota.”_

E forse lo era. Lo erano entrambi e andava bene. Era così che doveva andare.

 

 

Si era addormentato senza quasi finire la frase.

 

 

 Prima di accostare la porta, Gregory House fece scattare l’interruttore.


End file.
